Star wars:The Legend of the Lost Jedi
by d-y-l-a-np-l-a-i-d-c-o-m-i-c-s
Summary: The legend of the Lost Jedi is a tale a year after the clone wars begun. This Jedi is a long awaited Memeber of the jedi order.What will happen when Anakin finds the lost Jedi and realizes something about him he doesn't even know about? New chapter upload
1. Default Chapter

Preface

Let's catch up on Star Wars, shall we? In the second episode of Star Wars The clone wars had begun. Obi Wan Kenobi's Padawan was Anakin Skywalker. Anakin and senator Padme Amidala were wed into holy matrimony (secretly of course) Seems to me the Grand opera of Stars Wars had just began to be intense.

This tale on the other hand takes place on a planet called Tekensen, about two months after the clone wars began. A long awaited search had been enforced by the Jedi Order

A search finally has been appointed by The Jedi council. The search of the Lost Jedi has been taken to action. Anakin and Obi Wan Kenobi become fascinated but entangled throughout this search. Senator Padme Amidala makes a check ups on this search daily. This search will be for one of the biggest achievements the Jedi Council has ever known.


	2. The Search

Okay I know that I try my best with every story, I write so I hope all of you guys like this story.

05/30/07- I MUST BETA THIS STORY!!! My ninth grade grammar is terrible… I'm just going to beta all my chapters and give you guys a new one on Saturday! I LOVE YOU TO BITS!!!

I'M BACK BABY!!!

In a planet called Tekenesen Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi, and Yoda search for a long awaited member of the Jedi Order. They are searching for a powerful member that has been missing for years. They are in search for…. the Lost Jedi….

"Be found, the lost Jedi must be" Yoda signs as he meditates on the ship. Yoda looked to his left as he saw Obi Wan Kenobi prepare himself for his search. He turned and noticed one of his own is missing.

"ANAKIN!" he yelled as he walked off of his ship.

"What." Anakin said as he frowned in hate.

"Do you want me to help you find that myth? I refuse to look for something that doesn't exist" Anakin turned in disgust as he approached Master Kenobi.

"Listen Anakin, it is important that we find this Jedi, the Jedi order is counting on us be successful." Anakin turned away with a rebellious look on his face he sighed as he said

"_Fine_"

Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin searched almost every inch of Tekenesen for the lost Jedi but still no sign of him and it was almost nightfall.

"This is ridiculous, we haven't found anything," Anakin yelled. Obi Wan Kenobi walked towards him.

"Be patient, Master Yoda is counting on us."

Anakin put on his hood and slowly walked away. Master Kenobi stared at him

"Where are you going?" Anakin turns and gives Master Kenobi a look that can kill and whispers.

"I need something to drink."

Anakin enters a bar and sat on a stool next to a mysterious person in a black hood. Anakin ordered his drink and began to sip it. He couldn't help but stare at the hooded stranger. How you couldn't see the stranger's face…. Every inch of the stranger's body was concealed, which drove Anakin insane.

"What are you looking at?" The stranger yelled. "Excuse me who are you talking to?" Anakin said I shock as he stood to his feet. The Stranger stood up and took out a light saber it was a purple one. Anakin took out his Light saber and began to battle the stranger.

The stranger jumped and tried to stab Anakin. Anakin dodged and jumped in front of the stranger. The stranger tripped Anakin Leaving him on his back and aimed the Light saber in his face.

"How did you beat me? WHO ARE YOU?" Anakin interrogates. The stranger turns jumps on top of a pipe and begins to climb up.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out."

The lights went out and the stranger disappeared Obi Wan Kenobi walked in with a confused look on his face….

**Well that's the first chapter please review my story thanks see ya.**


	3. Worlds of Anticipation

Okay so the last chapter in my own opinoin was a little amateur but I think this second chapter will clear thing up for readers.

Obi Wan Kenobi helps Anakin off his feet. "Anakin quit playing around, we have a mission to attend to" Anakin pulls away as he walks towards the exit. "For your information, I think I just met the lost Jedi, very secretive and he is also powerful, I see why the Jedi order couldn't find him."

Back on the ship Master Yoda conference 's with Obi Wan Kenobi.

"Master Yoda we think we may have found him." "Excellent" says Master Yoda

"We might even find him night fall tomorrow" "Thank you Obi Wan Kenobi, much hope you have brought me."

In side Anakin's Quarters a transmission of senator Padme lights the room into a beautiful light blue. "Anakin I need to know how the mission is going, I worry about you Ani." Anakin turns and begins to undress himself.

" My love I'm fine we need this time to be separated I am a Jedi Knight now we must get used to this." He turns and touches the Padme hollow gram as if she was really there.

"Oh Ani, I miss you. Good-bye my love" "Good bye Padme" The hollow gram disappears.

Obi Wan Kenobi Walks into Anakin's Quarters.

"Anakin what was he wearing?" Anakin whispers " A black hood, concealing his face."

" We should go back out, lets complete our search" Master Kenobi replies. Anakin interrupts him " I'll search by myself. I have been in contact with him once. I'll be able to do it again." "If you go by yourself. You will have no defenses besides your light saber."

" Fine, I'll contact you when I capture him" Anakin walks out of the ship with his hood up and slowly walks down the dark streets of Tekensen.


	4. The Discovery

Please people tell other people to read my story (wait is that redundant o.0?) At any rate my story is just getting interesting so please people read and reply

Anakin Continues to walk down the dark cold alley. Anakin is determined to find the Lost Jedi then he will be a hero. He wasn't going to tell anyone but he secretly wanted to kill the lost Jedi. Anyone who was a better Jedi than he was a threat to him. Anakin senses something he turns around and takes out his Light Saber.

"Who's there? Show your face" Anakin yells He knew someone was there. Suddenly the stranger comes from the air and lands on Anakin's back .The stranger's light saber were 2 inches from Anakin's neck.

"Say good Night" he whispers in Anakin's ear. "Never" He replies as he swings the stranger off his back and takes out his light saber. Anakin jumps and begins to swing at the hooded stranger, but the stranger blocks every move with one hand. Suddenly Obi Wan Kenobi runs in. This interference distracts Anakin and makes him drop his light saber.

" I TOLD YOU IDON'T NEED HELP" Anakin complained. Master Kenobi turned and sternly said, " You obviously do"

Then the stranger attacked master Kenobi and knocks master Kenobi to the ground. The Stranger turns and stares at Anakin and slowly walked over to him so he can finish him off. But Anakin uses his force and pushes the stranger to the floor. The hood comes off the stranger's head and reveals his face. It also reveals that he is a she. A tall caramel skinned girl, she looks to be around the ages of 20-22. Here eyes were bright blue but suddenly for an unknown reason turned green. Her hair was tied with long white ribbons into 2 long ponytails with on long Padawan braid behind her right ear. Her hair like her hood was jet black. She didn't speak as if she's never seen another Jedi before.

Anakin stares in shock, Master Kenobi does like wise. She can feel Anakin stare into her eyes like they were passages to other worlds. Anakin reaches his hand to her as if he wanted to help her get up. But seconds after she fell clone trooper came and took her back to the ship.

On The ship Master Kenobi begins to interrogate her

As if she was criminal.

"What is your name?" She looks up as Anakin peeks into the room. She slightly opens her lips and whisper " My name is Dierceice Ottowan,"(for people who can't pronounce: Dear-say-see)

**That's chapter four Please Reply **


	5. Crash in Naboo

Hi um I would like to say that I'm pretty upset by the fact that people aren't reading my story, which I work pretty hard on is being ignored but if people don't wanna read my story I'm grateful that one person is reading it

Dierceice sat in a chair. She awaited her next question so she can answer it with her best effort. "Where are you from?" he asks, "I don't remember." Master Kenobi ponders for a minute. " Where is your family?" "I don't remember " she replies.

Master Yoda nods his head. "Meditate she must, in order to remember her past. Go back to the Jedi council we must to inform them. The lost Jedi we have found."

Master Yodawalks out of the room. Master Kenobi approaches Anakin. " You must stay here and watch her." Anakin disagrees " I refuse to accompany her, she might try to kill me I sense much power in her." Master puts his hand on Anakin's shoulder in comfort. " Not to worry young Jedi, she will be no trouble." Dierceice interrupts them "Master Kenobi I promise I will not be trouble, I will suppress all anger against Anakin"

"Then it is settled, you two are staying here and you will be the best of friends" Master Kenobi smiles. Dierceice and Anakin look at each other. Dierceice sucks her teeth and walks away. Anakin sneers in disgust and walks away.

At The Jedi Council The matter of the Lost Jedi id Discussed

"Trained by me, she was. Learned all techniques in two years she did"

Master Wndu nods in approval "That is most impressive, we learned every Jedi skill and it took all of us years" Master Lumanar (Loo-man-arrrrr) speaks "My question is what will we do, now that we have found her? She hasn't seen any of us for 10 years"

Master Kenobi interrupts " She doesn't remember any thing it seems to me she needs meditation and lots of it. I she can't remember a simple place like where she was born, what makes you think she will remember to protect the republic" Master Windu disagrees " She beat one of our Jedi Knights twice in a row if that isn't power then I don't what is"

Yoda interrupts everyone " I have known Dierceice since she was 5, it is a family trait that she forgets past experiences. I and only I her Jedi Master should say if I think she is ready to become a Jedi Knight. Most ready she is to be a Jedi. She will have her day soon."

In Anakin's space ship

Dierceice sits bored. She looks around and stares at Anakin in anger. "Where are we going anyway?" She asked. Anakin turned and smirked" To see an old friend of mine."

"What is this old friends name?" Anakin frowned " That is none of your business"

"If you're dragging me there I think it is proper that I know"

"And that's what you think"

Dierceice sneers at Anakin and slaps him upside his head. He flinches a pushes her away. " Dierceice your acting like a child." Dierceice ignores him and throws a book at his head.

" All I want is to be your friend."

" Well then read my lips, forget it"

Anakin turns back to the windshield of his space ship and focus's on his flying.

He turns his head back towards Dierceice and stares

"Fine… impuissance" He whispers Of course he said it loud enough for Dierceice to hear him.

Her eyes turn blood red as she cracks her knuckles.

" What..did.. you… just… call ME?"

Dierceice Tackles Anakin and begins to choke him. They begin to wrestle as the ships spins out of control. Anakin Jumps " STOP WERE GOING TO CRASH!" He yells as Anakin and Dierceice hold each other in fear and screams as the Space ship twirls into a cloud of smoke and crash land on Naboo.

" Are we alive?" Anakin squeals

"What do you think?" Dierceice replies.

The cloud of gas smoke clears Anakin ands Dierceice see a crowd of people huddle around their wrecked ship.

Anakin stares coldly at Dierceice. Dierceice sneers back at him and she blatantly says

"I hate you…."

**That was Chapter Five I'll be soon to update just keep reading.**


	6. Revealed

Wow it's been a while since I updated this story… Just a whole bunch of crap going on in my life that makes me angry and depressed and makes me not want to write. But I remembered I have readers who look forward to new chapters okay here its goes.

In Naboo Anakin looks for someone to repair his cruiser. As Dierceice scolds him about his carelessness. But y'know it's also kind of her fault for trying to kill him while he was piloting.

"I hate you. I HATE you. I HATE YOU!" Dierceice continually yelled while they stood at the repair shop. Anakin flinched.

" Dierceice hate is such a strong, horrible word." He said. Then he turned to the repairman who had good news and bad news.

" Well it will take 2-5 days to fix…" He started.

" So I'm stranded here with blonde hair and no brains." Dierceice interrupted. Anakin sticks his tongue out at her like a child would. She begins to pull on his tongue.

" Ahhhh leggo… leggo" He mumbled. Dierceice let go and walked away. Anakin turned back to the repairman.

" So how will we get around with our cruiser in the shop." Anakin asked in content.

" I was going to lend you one of my speeders." The repairman said as he pointed toward and garage filled with speeders.

" Well its nice but… I still hate Anakin" Dierceice whispered. Anakin looks at her in disgust wondering why she hates him so much.

" Well you act like I love you, well I don't" He replied.

" GOOD because the thought of loving you is evanescent." She spattered back to him. Anakin paused for a minute.

" …. Well I bet I can drive a speeder faster than you!" He shouted.

Dierceice' s eyes turned red.

" I accept your challenge!" she shouted back. Anakin each run to a speeder and start to drive. At first Anakin drives at a fast rate. Dierceice feels very competitive and puts the pedal to the metal. She begins to drive much faster than Anakin was.

" HA! I found something else I'm better than you at" She howled as she passed by Anakin and his slug speeder. Anakin accepts the fact that she won and stops.

" Okay, you beat me but turn this corner." He said.

" Okay…" She replied very confused. Dierceice pulls over to what appears to be a Nubian palace. She had no idea what was going on.

" Padme my love I have returned" He yelled. Suddenly Padme runs through the fields towards Anakin. She tackles him and kisses him. Dierceice is very ticked off at this moment because she hates everything romantic and happy in this universe.

" Anakin who is this?" she asks.

" Padme this is the lost jedi, lost jedi this is Padme." He said proudly. Dierceice snarls.

" I have a name. I'm Dierceice Ottowan" She whispered. Padme turned to shake her hand.

" what are you doing?" Dierceice sassed. Padme giggled.

" It's a hand shake. Here let me show you how it works." Padme said as her hand still was let out for a shake.

"… nothings happening." Dierceice said in confusion. What do you expect she hasn't had human contact all of her life. She does n't know what to do. She had been alone almost all her life searching for her family.

" I need your hand Dierceice." Padme said. Dierceice let out her right hand and Padme shook it.

" See was that so hard" Padme spouted out. Dierceice frowned.

" I'm lonely, not savage." Dierceice replied as she walked away. Padme turns back to Anakin.

" Does this mean you will be returning to me my love." She said as she hugged him tightly. Dierceice could n't help but over hear. She turned back to Padme.

" Sorry sweetie. Anakin can't focus on anything else besides being a Jedi." Dierceice yelled. Anakin and Padme look at each other.

" You did n't tell her…" Padme whispered.

" Dierceice Padme is my wife." Anakin whispered. Dierceice' s jaw dropped. She began to scold both of them.

" That is against the Jedi code, I should report you, I should have known your deceitful!" Dierceice shouted in disgust.

" If you report me I'll kill you" Anakin yelled.

" I'm not scared of you, ha! Your weaker than me" She yelled back.

"As an associate I plead that you will not spread my secret." Anakin pleaded.

" Anakin I pity you, you and your horrid wife." Dierceice replied. Padme looked in shock.

" Don't talk to my husband like that." She yelled.

" Listen ELF you both are going against the ways of your order. And Plus and Politician and a Jedi knight I mean c'mon how sick is that." Dierceice said in anger.

" Dierceice, love is what we have. And we love each other." Padme pleaded.

Dierceice loudly sighed. She turned her back to Anakin and Padme and began to walk.

" What I am going to do, I do out of pity and not friendship. I will keep your secret." She whispered.

" Thank you. You have found a place in our hearts" Anakin said softly.

" A place that I did not want to be!" she sassed back.

Later on Anakin uses his force to rearrange his room.

" Master Kenobi would be furious if he saw you doing that." Dierceice whispered as she walked into his room.

"I don't care about what master Kenobi thinks" Anakin yelled. Dierceice walked in front of him.

" You're very rebellious that's not a good characteristic for a jedi." She told him calmly.

" What foolishness do you speak, I am one of the best there is." He argued. Dierceice continued to be calm.

" I haven't been in the jedi temple for 10 long years and I'm still better than you." Dierceice spouted. She loved insulting Anakin or making him feel low.

" If your so much better than me… I challenge you" He said as he took out his lightsaber . Dierceice' s were blue but when she blinked they became red.

" I accept" She took out her lightsaber.

Anakin uses his force to push her back but she wasn't there. He grew angry and began to yell.

" Show yourself Ottowan!" He yelled. She jumped off the ceiling and jumped to her feet and began to twirl her lightsaber fast. Then she used her force to push him back. He yelled and swung his lightsaber but he missed Dierceice. She blocked every move. And kicked him to the ground. She looked down at him and smirked in pleasure. Then her face grew stern again.

" Lets get this straight Skywalker You don't intimidate me…." She whispered.

Anakin stood to his feet. Her walked towards Dierceice. His face was about two centimeters away from hers. Dierceice leaned back and kicked Anakin away. She turned and stomped away.

" I will defeat you Ottowan and then you _will_ be mine" Anakin whispers

Okay I lost track so what is this chapter umm 6 or 5 anyway keep reading and keep replying and someone please tell me what "Hits" are.


	7. Intangeble

Hi everyone yesterday I couldn't upload my document for my story I think today I can. I just decided to write the next chapter of my story early. Hop you enjoy it.

**The Jedi order transmitted a message to Anakin saying that Dierceice is to be knighted as soon as she is brought to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. When they would arrive Master Mace Windu would lead her to The Jedi council. Soon Anakin's cruiser was fixed and they finally left for Coruscant.**

**Dierceice walked down the hall of the jedi temple. It was much larger than she had remembered. She walked until she finally saw Master Windu down the hall. He smiled as he watched he walk toward him.**

" **I trust you had a good trip," He said an s she walked by. She turned and frowned.**

" **If being with that imbecile Skywalker is good to you than yes." She replied.**

" **Hmm.. Well we are not here to discuss the wreck less acts of Anakin Skywalker we are here to do something else." Master Windu said as he led her to the doors of the council.**

" **I don't understand sir," She said as she looked back. She walked into a dark room, then blue and green light sabers lit the room. Dierceice looked around. She still kind of didn't know what was going on. She saw master Yoda.**

" **Safer for you, it would be. If your hair was up, it was." Master Yoda said as she stood in shock. She took out both of her ribbons and put her hair in a ponytail. Leaving her Padawan braid out.**

" **Step forward Padawan" Master Yoda said. Dierceice walked towards master Yoda and knelt over and bowed her head. She had a feeling something important was going to happen.**

" **By the Jedi Council, by the will of the force, dub thee I do. Jedi Knight of the republic." Master Yoda recited as he used his Light saber to cut of her Padawan braid. Dierceice rose to her feet and bowed toward Master Yoda. **

**Many of the Jedi stood in front of the room. Dierceice walked out of the room. Every one cheered. Dierceice hates having so much attention, she just slowly walked away. After all she is a very distant individual. She saw a figure ahead of her. It was Barriss Offee. **

" **Jedi Knight Ottowan, I sense much great things in you. I hope you become a Jedi Master very soon." Barriss said as she walked by.**

" **Thank you, I will remember that." Dierceice said as she continued to walk down the hall towards her new quarters.**

**Later on at Master Kenobi's quarters Anakin briefed on his journey with the Lost Jedi.**

"**Anakin, I trust you treated your mission well," Obi Wan says as he drinks his water. Anakin turns to him and smirks.**

" **I did master Kenobi, I also learned much about the lost Jedi" He replied. Anakin sat by the window. He had worried about his secret and hoped Dierceice had not told anyone.**

" **Dierceice also told me something about you." Master Kenobi continued. Anakin looked shocked then stayed silent. He just looked at his feet and awaited Master Kenobi next words.**

" **She told me it was pleasant having you accompany her." He finished. Anakin sighed in relief. Suddenly a large explosion appears in the sky. I was so large every window in the jedi temple made it visible. Yoda widened his eyes in shock. Then his face grew serious. **

" **Send out troops we must." Yoda yelled as he turned to the Jedi council. **

**Millions and millions of clones were sent out. So were spaceships were jumped into hyperspace. Anakin and Dierceice among many other Jedi knights were sent into hyperspace. After Many Firearms were launched and many battles were fought. Anakin, Dierceice and the other Jedi began to fight the enemy droids. They were almost out maneuvered by the droids but they beat them. Soon General Grievous appeared and began to fight the Jedi. He was too much for them. A Padawan was fighting him but he was too much for the poor thing. Dierceice saved the Padawan and begun to fight General Grievous, Dierceice fought her best but was still not enough to defeat Grievous. He knocked her light saber out of her hand and kicked her to the ground. Sadly Dierceice cowered on the ground, with Grievous about to stab her in her in her stomach. Anakin jumped in and fought Grievous and steals all of General Grievous' light sabers. **

" **RETREAT" He yells. All the fighting stops and the enemies flee. Dierceice just lays there in shock. Anakin runs over to her. **

" **I got this for you," Anakin whispered " Are you okay" he asked. Dierceice nods her head no, and collapses into Anakin's arms and begins to cry. **

**Later on back at the Jedi temple, Anakin prepares for bed. Dierceice walks into his quarters, she sees him begin to undress himself. **

" **Anakin…" Dierceice whispers. Anakin turns shirtless. And walks towards her.**

" **Yes Dierceice" he responded. She looked to her feet as if she didn't want to ask Anakin the question, but she knew it was something she had to ask…**

" **I was just wondering why did you save me earlier…" She asked. He stared back at her.**

" **Only because… Jedi's protect each other." Anakin replied as he turned away. Dierciece's eyes grew serious and turned Anakin back towards her. **

" **No… that's just not it…. I can feel it in your eyes." She said with a worried voice. Anakin pretends to ignore her. Dierceice becomes frustrated and begins to raise her voice.**

" **Answer me Anakin!" She yelled he looked at her. He seemed to be hiding something. **

" **Because I love you, I didn't want to see you get hurt. I wanted to see you live another day. I care for you no matter how selfish I seem." He blurted out. Dierceice stared at him. This didn't feel right._ He must be trying to trick me, to make me feel weak._ She thought.**

" **You're lying, you don't love me, and you're lying." She shouted. Anakin lean against her and began to grope her. Her face was still shock, but his was lustful and serious.**

" **I didn't love you, would I do this?" Anakin shouted back. He kissed Dierceice on her soft, wet lips. Dierceice panics and pulls herself away. Emotions she never felt before were welling up inside of her. The only feelings she ever felt before were hate, and sadness. Now she felt things that are strange to her. But she remembered, many times she was fooled. That made her angry.**

" **No… Your in love with Padme" She yelled as she ran quickly away from Anakin.**

**In Dierceice' s quarters she laid sleep. She was having a horrible dream. Her self as a child being torn away from her mother by another child. Then she is Padawan training with master Yoda. Then she is falling into a pit of never ending lies and finally she is choking and falling into Anakin's arms.**

**Dierceice woke up scared, sweating she swung her head as her hair flinged in her face. She looked in the doorway and saw Anakin watching her sleep. **

"**Are you okay Dierceice" He asked. She turned her head toward the window.**

" **Go away, you'll never understand." She whispered.**

" **Is it about me?" he asked. She frowned.**

" **Don't flatter your self." She replied.**

**Anakin shrugged and walked out of her quarters. He whispered good night. Dierceice lays her head down to sleep and drifts into her dreams.**

**Okay this is chapter 7 a real shocker chapter I could n't believe what I wrote. But many shockers will be in this story. Oh and for the people who are wondering this story takes place after AOtC and into CW**


	8. Raped of Innocence

Okay fine I'll keep writing this story but you people have to continue replying! It has occurred to me that I cannot keep writing my humorous story with out finishing this story so I'll just do it…

**Dierceice sat in her quarters just thinking and looking back, why did she run away from the jedi order any way? Why did she continue to fantasize about that penile Anakin Skywalker? All she knew was she would prefer not to cloud her thoughts of him, after all; his flaw of power is arrogance. He thinks he is better than anyone else and that irritated her. She walked outside of her quarters into the hallway. She passed by Anakin who stopped her because he wanted to talk to her. He grabbed her with his robotic hand, which clawed into her arm. **

" **Cici ( see-see) I need to speak to you…" Anakin started. Dierceice's eyes turned red and tried to pull her self away.**

" **My name is Dierceice and you need to let go of me." She yelled. Anakin gave her a strange look that made her uncomfortable, like she knew what he was thinking be she kept her mouth shut.**

" **All the same, I'm hoping you would help me practice my saber skills, If I rehearse with you I might become as flexible as you. I notice how your body twists and turns so gracefully during combat. I was hoping that you would teach me." He whispered. She looked up towards him she stared into his blue eyes and then looked away awkwardly.**

" **Fine follow me…" Dierceice whispered as she walked into the practice battle chambers. In the room Dierceice and Anakin stood before each other. Anakin took off his jedi robe and let it fall to the floor. Dierceice took off hers as well revealing her black low cut dress. It revealed her beautiful curves; Anakin could not help but stare. His heart quivered at her beauty.**

" **My goodness look how you've grown…" Anakin said jokingly. Dierceice stared in disgust. Anakin smirked and reached to feel her figure with his index fingers. Anakin tried his best but failed, but the he pushed Dierceice through the force and leaned up against her.**

" **A Ha! I've found a way to beat you…" Anakin boasted. Dierceice Got up and began to clap mockingly. She started to walk away until he jumped in front of her.**

" **Dierceice why are you so cold and distant?" He asked.**

" **I don't know, it's just the way I am." She whispered back.**

" **But when I look into you green eyes, hold on. Your eyes are blue when I met you they were green." Anakin realized. Dierceice looked down to her feet Anakin held her chin and picked her head up again.**

" **Master Yoda told me that an trait in my family was, that our eyes changed colors when our feelings changed. When you met me I was scared, green means fear." She explained. Anakin smirked and started to stare at her body.**

" **Is blue love?" He asked. She frowned.**

" **No… Its depression. I don't know what would make you think that I would love you." Dierceice replied.**

" **I want to make you love me, but I fail every time." He whispered.**

" **I refuse to let anything get in the way of me becoming a jedi master. Just forget about me."**

" **I won't, you're just so beautiful. Your ambition is attractive as well." He whispered as he leaned towards her for a kiss but she slapped him away.**

"**You're disrespecting your marriage, your order, you should hang you head in shame. Do you think because you might be the chosen one you could do all this you're an arrogant bastard." She yelled as she stormed out of the room. A Padawan approached her as she walked to wards her room.**

" **What do you want?" she asked abruptly.**

" **I'm sorry forgive me but—" he stammered.**

" **Listen I have bigger things to worry about besides a stuttering Padawan." She yelled.**

" **You have no right, you think because you're the lost jedi you can do whatever you want" **

" **Padawan Shion leave me alone." She said as she slammed the door in his face.**

**Dierceice had the same dream. She woke up once again with beads of sweat rolling down her face. She remembered how Anakin continues to plead her to love him as he loves her. She didn't know what to believe she, angry tears steamed down her cheeks. She began to punch the walls and scream.**

" **I HATE YOU SKYWALKER" Her voice grew louder. " I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SKYWALKER" She screamed and shouted until her voice became coarse and weak. When it came to the point that she can only whisper.**

" **I think I might love you…" she whispered as she laid down her head on her pillow and began to sob. She did not want to believe it but it was so, she was in love with that obnoxious arrogant bastard. But I was Obvious to her, the eyes the blonde hair… the lies. He wasn't the pick of the litter but something made her drawn to him. She didn't want to tell him she loved him then, he would assume she wanted to violate her oath to the order.**

**She walked down the Crowded the streets of Coruscant, looking towards her feet. Dierceice is so used to keeping to herself, so used to being alone. It seemed being a Jedi would be the easiest thing for her. Since she is a loner she rarely became emotionally attached to some one. She always could understand how to take orders. Although her rebelliousness had resulted her to run away at the tender age of eleven. Only because she realized all of her family was dead. Trying to seek the truth for ten long years, she found nothing and gave up. And just in her time of distress her Jedi brethren found her and brought her home. Now when she returns she finds out so many things that confuse her. Things that make her want to crawl in a pit and die. Suddenly she felt something pull her into an alley. With her quick reflexes she whipped out her light saber. The green blade glowed and lit up the alley only to find out it was Anakin.**

" **Oh Skywalker it's just you…" She sighed. He grabbed her torso and pushed her up against her. **

" **I know your feelings," he whispered as he kissed her neck.**

" **What are you talking about?" She replied as she tugged and tried to break away. She didn't want this she mustn't follow her feelings if she wanted to be a Master.**

" **Anakin please I can't…" She kissed her lips as she exhaled in ecstasy, but she let that distract her. She shaked her head and broke free.**

" **Dierceice I know what you're going to say, but you can't hold in your emotions. Its bad for you just let me have you; I won't tell anyone it will be our secret. No one will ever know." Anakin expressed she shook her head disagreeing and stepped away. She tugged her hair nervously. **

" **Dierceice, I'll be gentle. No one will ever know." He continued to plead. She kept tugging her hair.**

" **Anakin what do you mean are you implying that we…" She whispered. He nodded his head in agreement as he pressed up against her on the wall of the alley. Her eyes turned silver. It was mysterious but also intoxicating to Anakin. She was not aware or her eyes turning that color. She looked away but he pulled her face towards his and kissed her. She began to weep.**

" **Anakin I love you, there's no denying it but I can't let you do this to me. I'll never let you…" She whispered as she ran back to the Jedi Temple.**

**Once she returned to The Jedi Temple she encountered the Padawan again. He didn't seem to be very happy she felt a disturbance through the force. Probably because he was creeping around her. Until everything became black, her vision became blurred as she opened and closed her eyes. She felt something pushing up against her she felt pain and pleasure. Padawan Shion was over her it was him pushing up against her. When everything became clear again she realized she was naked and so was he. He was raping her she began to scream and toss and turn with fear. Until she realized she was tied to the bed. **

" **WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" she shouted with a coarse voice.**

" **You need to be taught life lesson. I'm teaching it to you. Its called treat unto others as you would want to be treated. You treated me like dirt so I'll treat you like an object." He whispered as continued she thrust up against her. He heart boiled with anger, she broke free from the ropes that tied her to the bed. She ran towards the door, in attempt to catch her Shion scratched her on her back. He left five red bleeding marks on her back. She tackled her and pressed up against her on the floor.**

" **Why didn't you just accept your punishment? You just made things worse for yourself. Its not like anyone senses your pain Dierceice, and that's because you have no strong bond with anyone. Which was good news for me. Now Lay down and let me finished what I started!" He whispered angrily. Dierceice continued to cry and whimper, as she lay there helpless. The thing that made her cry the most was the fact that she didn't bother to protect herself. Which made her heart heavy.**

**When it was over, Dierceice was violated. In pain and was even more depressed then she usually had been. Shion dragged her into the bathroom and pushed her into the shower.**

" **Take a shower you filthy whore…" He said as he left her there. She got into the shower and turned on the water. She sat in the tub and let the water pour onto her. She cried in the shower for about and half an hour. She was disappointed in herself, she was angry with herself and with those who could have sensed her pain but didn't say anything._ Raped of my innocence_ she continued to think.**

Raped of my power and my strength 

_**Raped of my will and my soul**_

_**I shall cry in my pit of darkness because I was raped of my innocence.**_

**She cried in the shower, she continued to whimper as her anger and the bruises on her thighs gave her pain. The scratch on her back temporarily meant Shion took her and he marked her as his. A victim of his heartless act, she cried because a Padawan raped her. It felt degrading. She heard her door swoosh open.**

" **Dierceice are you here?" Anakin shouted. She jumped up from her sobbing in the shower. She entered the room with nothing but a robe on. Anakin stared at her in lust. Dierceice could feel his arousal for her through the force.**

" **I was looking all over for you…" Anakin whispered. She frowned as she began to blush. She sat on the bed next to him. He leaned towards her and kissed her neck she slowly began to resist crying. She wanted to be strong. He worked his way down looking to get a peek of her bare chest. He began to take off her robe but stopped to stare at the scar on her back. **

" **What is it?" she whispered. He began to breathe angrily.**

" **Who scratched you on your back?" He asked as he gently touched the five lines that went down her back. He hesitated to look at her naked but he needed to know hat other injuries she had.**

" **Why are you thighs bruised?" He asked softly. He knew some one hurt her he became angry and impatient because she wouldn't answer.**

"**Who Did this to You?" He yelled as She flinched.**

**Its not my fault if some of this chapter doesn't make sense just message me if you have a question m'kay. Okay Read and Reveiw!**


	9. Dangerously in Love

I don't see why some people don't understand; Let me reiterate what happened last chapter….

**Dierceice realizes she loved Anakin**

**Anakin attempts to persuade her into sexual intercourse but she disagrees**

**Padawan Shion (a Padawan she met earlier in the chapter) knocked her out and raped her.**

**Anakin notices her scars and bruises from the rape….**

There we go, is that more clear? Okay I know its been a while since I updated but its just that I can't find time to juggle all these things in my life but don't worry pretty soon I'll get back on track Now next chapter… 

**Anakin's voice grows louder and more impatient, as if he could wait another minute that she had to answer then and there.**

" **Who did this to you" He repeated. She shuddered and looked down to her feet. She did not want to answer, even if Anakin was just think in her best interests. She was in pain at the moment and she did not like the fact of a man yelling at her.**

"**Padawan Shion, he. He raped me…" She stammered. Anakin frowned with guilt and hugged her. He slowly began to cry; Dierceice felt his tears run down his scarred eye. Anakin let go of her and stood up and began to pace.**

" **People don't understand people like us Dierceice… we've been through so much, we just continue to be hurt, and soon I won't let anyone hurt me or you anymore my love." He whispered. Dierceice's eyes turned from green to blue, her normal emotion. Depression and Worry.**

" **Anakin don't hurt anyone" She sensed he was capable of trying to kill someone because of this situation.**

" **I beg your Pardon?" he whispered. Dierceice got up from her bed and walked towards him and held him.**

" **Promise me you won't hurt anyone…" She whispered as she rubbed his tears off of his cheeks.**

" **I promise…" He said as he crossed his fingers as he reached around her back. (Means he is lying)**

**Anakin walked outside The Jedi Temple. He looked around in suspicion. He jumped into and empty alley only to see Padawan Shion doing only god knows what…**

" **Padawan, you violate the jedi code." Anakin whispered threateningly.**

" **Surely I did not I am just a simple Padawan…" he replied. Anakin let out his light saber and began to battle the Padawan. Anakin picks Shion up through the force. Shion struggles and begins to panic.**

" **Jedi Knight Skywalker, have mercy!" He gasped. Anakin smiled in pleasure, and continually watched the Padawan struggle.**

" **Mercy is for the weak. I would spare you; you have learned your lesson. But you hurt the woman I love." Anakin stabbed Shion through his stomach with his light saber. Padawan Shion fell to the floor, and all Anakin did was make a silent chuckle as he walked away from the dead body.**

**Two days after words, the Jedi council finally found out about Padawan Shion's death. The council decided to have a meeting about this tragic event. (coughcoughanakindiditcoughcough)**

" **Devastating, this is." Master Yoda whispered.**

" **Nineteen years of training gone to waste." Mace Windu added. Master Kenobi became a little upset.**

" **Padawan Shion was not a star student at any rate, isn't that right Master Mundi? We shouldn't be worrying about what he did, but who killed him." Master Kenobi preached. Master Unduli rubbed her chin.**

" **Do you suppose?" She started. **

" **Dierceice suppresses much anger. A murderer surely she is not. One of my best pupils, she is. Knows better, she does." Master Yoda answered.**

" **All Master Unduli is inferring is that we didn't have these problems before Dierceice came back to our order." Adi Gallia explained.**

" **I agree with Master Yoda. Dierceice is not close enough to have feelings of a killer according to our philosophy. She does not have any evil in her spirit, she's the last person I would expect to do something this horrible." Master Shaak Ti stated. Master Kenobi couldn't help but correct her.**

" **You are forgetting when she first ran away, the way she was in her earlier years…"**

**Eleven years earlier…**

**It was a sunny day on Coruscant; At the Jedi temple stood a little girl very short, almost boyish black hair, and a Padawan braid. Her blue eyes shined in the light of the sun as the many fellow jedi passed her.**

" **Good Morning Dierceice…" A Jedi master said. Dierceice bowed. She stood their waiting, with her black robe on and her hands on her pockets.**

" **She hardly ever speaks. Are you sure she knows how to?" A young Obi Wan Kenobi whispered to Master Yoda. Master Yoda nodded his head.**

" **Isn't very social, my Dierceice. She can speak, she just chooses not to." He replied. Obi Wan Walked towards her.**

" **Well she needs to learn how to say things, rather than observing them." He shouted back at Master Yoda. He knelt in front of Dierceice.**

" **Hello Dierceice, why aren't you with the other younglings?" He whispered.**

" **Amateurs…" she whispered. "Can you tell master Yoda I'm ready for the trials please? He doesn't believe me he claims I am too young. But Jedi are always wise beyond their years." She continued. " It would be much better for me if I wasn't pretending that I'm going at a slow pace when actually, I understand." Dierceice complained.**

" **Your such a treasure Dierceice that's why won't do not want you to grow up in such a hurry…" Master Kenobi replied. He picked her up and he walked towards Master Yoda.**

" **Why couldn't you be my master?" She asked so innocently. Obi-Wan Kenobi smiled.**

" **Do you not like the watchful eye of master Yoda?" He asked playfully. She shook her head in disagreement.**

" **No, that's not why I'm asking. I just like your presence." She said.**

" **I like your presence too, when I talk to you Its like I'm talking to an adult"**

" **All the more reasons to ask Master Yoda to knight me! You still haven't answered my question."**

" **I wasn't even done with my training yet when you were brought here." He answered. He let her down when the reached Master Yoda. **

" **May the force be with you" She shouted as her and Master Yoda walked away.**

" **May the Force be with you" He timidly replied as he walked down the steps of the Jedi temple.**

**Later on that day Dierceice sat in her quarters writing in calligraphy. She stayed focused on keeping the symbols correct. Until a dirty blondish haired boy ran into her room.**

" **Hi I'm Anakin" He said as he smiled. She quickly spun around in anger.**

" **Who are you and why are you in my room?" She shouted. He frowned.**

" **I just told you…" He sadly said.**

" **Maybe I didn't Know Cause I'm wondering why this weird little boy is in my room" She replied.**

" **I got at most ten pounds on you, you're smaller than me!" **

" GET OUT! MASTER YODA!" She continued to yell. Obi-Wan Kenobi ran in the room as well.

" Anakin there you are! Stop running off like that!" Obi wan yelled.

" Master Kenobi keep this little pest out of my room…"

" I AM OLDER THAN YOU! GRRRRR" He shouted as Obi-wan held him back from attacking Dierceice.

" Wait in the Hallway!" He scolded. Anakin grumbled and walked out the room.

" Who is that youngling anyway?" Dierceice whispered as she folded her arms. Obi-Wan put his hand on his hips.

"He's my apprentice, what do you think?" He replied.  
" Would have had an easier time with me, I'm more respectful to my elders." She added. Obi-Wan Knelt over to her and rubbed her head.

" You must learn to like the card you've been dealt with. Besides my child, you are not that perfect. Your flaw is Arrogance." He said. Dierceice darted her eyes and stood in shock.

" What do you mean?" She replied swiftly.

" Dierceice you don't even play with the other younglings! If that's not arrogance then what is"

" That doesn't mean anything!"

" I'm tired of waiting outside!"

" SHUT UP" she yelled.

" When you stop being arrogant I will recommend your knighting, come along Anakin." Obi-wan Said as he walked out of Dierceice's room. She sat back down and went back to her calligraphy.

The next Day Dierceice considered Obi- Wan's offer. She walked outside to spend time with the younglings. She walked towards all of them and watched them. They stopped playing and talked to her.

" Hi Dierceice want to play our game we made up. You use the force to push this ball around if you touch it with your hand your out." The youngling said.

" That's a waste of the force," She said as she frowned. Then stopped herself." I mean, Okay let's play." The Younglings cheered, then one of them fell down. Dierceice rolled her eyes and walked away.

" That's enough playing for today," she whispered. Master Kenobi Frowned.

" What happened Dierceice, couldn't stand one minute with people your age." He asked. Dierceice stuck her nose in the air.

" They are just so immature…" She replied. Master Kenobi shook his head as he put his hand on Dierceice's head.

" We'll try again tomorrow…" He whispered with a smile. Master Windu approached them.

" Dierceice The council requests your presence come with me." He said. Dierceice frowned and ran behind Obi-wan Kenobi.

" I wanna go with Master Kenobi" She whispered. Master Windu shrugged.

" Go ahead. Obi-wan. Make sure she gets to the council room." He replied.

" I will sir, come on Dierceice." He said.

They both walked down the Hall. She was over his shoulders. He was carrying her. He loved her like a daughter, and he didn't know why. She wasn't his apprentice. She really seemed to have taken a liking to him though. When she was a baby she always cried when he even came near her. She really liked Obi-wan, and she knew her feelings. You could say she had a schoolgirl crush on him. She didn't realize until after she turned eleven. But she knew attachment was forbidden. But she also knew that she could stop her self, being around this older man, old enough to be her father. But luckily for her he wasn't. And she knew her temporary crush will fade away, and Master Kenobi will just be her best friend again. Instead of the man she secretly pined after, who she wrote love letters to in different languages.

" Do you know what the Jedi council calls you?" He asked She shook her "no" and looked down awaiting the answer.

" They call you the twenty-two year old trapped in an eleven year old body." He answered. She giggled. She knew it was true, she was very mature for her age and she did things a normal eleven year old wouldn't do.

" I think I know why they want me to come Master Kenobi. The Jedi council finally found my planet! I'm so happy." She shouted.

" Don't get your hopes up yet, you don't know if that is it." He replied. He put her down as they stood in front of the council room. They walked in and looked at the faces of the masters.

" Dierceice we have news for you. We are aware of your request to locate your planet. We found it but sadly we there is no population. Everyone is dead. Anistone was attacked eleven years ago; we suspect it was either warlords or the dark side of the force. We do know there is no sign of anything from your planet living today, besides you." Master Windu said. Dierceice continued to shake her head in disagreement. She continued to disagree as she began to cry.

" You're lying, it's not true. It's not true YOUR LYING!" She kept yelled. She ran out of the Jedi council room as she cried. Obi-Wan came after her. She ran out of the temple over whelmed by her emotion. When Obi- Wan tried to stop her only to be slightly slashed by her green blade. Leaving a red scar on his leg. Leaving him to be sad for a good while because he missed her presence and once strong was broken when she ran away. Only to be forgotten in the dust.

All the Jedi masters sat in the conference room still contemplating, while master Kenobi continued to reminisce of the friendship him and Dierceice had those years ago. It made him depressed because he missed that bond.

" I guess it will take a while to find out who killed this Padawan…" Obi wan whispered.

Dierceice walked to her quarters and saw Anakin on her bed sleeping with no shirt on.

" Ani, Ani, Ani, wake up…" She whispered. She slapped Anakin's cheek so he could wake up. He gave her a look that could kill, and sat up in the bed.

" What was that for?" He complained.

" Did you hear? Padawan Shion died." She said as she sat on the bed with him.

" I don't care, why you should you care?" He replied.

" Your lying, I know you are. You did something didn't you?" she asked.

" Okay, Okay. I'm sorry, it was me, I couldn't stand seeing you hurt. I hate it when you're in pain." Anakin whispered.

" Ani…"

" What?"

" I love you…"

"I love you too that's why I did it, that's why I killed him." Anakin whispered.

" Ani"

"Cici"

Dierceice and Anakin hug each other and kiss. Then Anakin 's commlink rings and, its Padme.

" Ani?" she whispered

"Uh-oh..." Dierceice whispered.

GASP what will happen? Will Padme find out Anakin is cheating on her? Will her heart break in two? Will Dierceice kick Anakin to the curve because feels guilty about committing adultery? Find out in the next chapter Of Legend Of the Lost jedi.

Dun Dan DUHHHHHHH!


End file.
